philmontfandomcom-20200215-history
Philwiki:Ownership
Philwiki essentially belongs to everybody. It does not belong to each editor individually, rather it belongs to the collective whole of its editors. Whatever anyone puts onto Philwiki becomes the property of all. All material is licensed under the GNU Free Documentation License, a legal agreement that each person agrees to when they submit material to Philwiki. The GNU allows reuse of materials, with appropriate credit being given. When the material is reused and modified, other conditions must be met. No charge is asked or allowed when reusing the material. Control of content The content of Philwiki really belongs to the community, not just legally, but also in the way the material is controlled. While an author does have the right to edit a page and watch it to prevent vandalism, he or she may not simply delete edits written in good faith. Vandalism can be reverted, but that deletion can be contested. If a user truly cares about an article, he or she should consider other people's edits and modify them only if it helps the article stay on topic. It's also always better to consult with the person before removing his or her material. It is the obligation of the users to sort out differences in articles humanely, and repeated reversions of will force administrators to intervene. In a way, the GNU FDL allows users to own their own edits, but it definitely does not provide exclusive authorship rights. Submitting under the GNU FDL All information that is written in Philwiki is given over to the community automatically. You agree to allow people to modify your work and release all claims to the material. You cannot claim that an article is “yours,” no matter how much you have edited it. If a person is making edits that are clearly detrimental to the function of Philwiki, then it is vandalism. While it might be unintentional, repeated incidents will warrant punishment of some sort. Implicit in the ownership of this wiki is a responsibility to take good care of it, Vandalism is obviously not acceptable; in fact it is important that all people take care to report and repair. Vandalism of the most dangerous kind, lying, is especially a violation of this principle, since it cheats the other owners and harms their understanding of Philmont. Images and media also are handed over to the community in the same way, unless they are already held under a copyright. Reusing material under the GNU FDL Material from Philwiki that is reused on other sites does not need to be credited, unless it is modified. In that case, a person exporting the material must note where is is from and link to the corresponding page on Philwiki. Copyrighted and trademarked material For more information, please see Philwiki:Copyright policy. All of the above guidance does not apply to material that is already under another copyright recognized by the United States. These already are owned by someone and cannot be given to people. Although Philwiki discourages its editors from using other intellectual property, such as media. Images and other things that cannot be changed are permitted, assuming they meet fair use or have been specifically permitted from the author. Copylefted material Content brought in from sources that use a copyleft license may have different rules. Please avoid doing this in general, unless you know the requirements for reuse and can fulfill them. When importing material from Wikipedia or other wikis licensed under the GNU FDL, there is a specific process to perform. You must also add the enWP template and link it to the relevant page. Category:Philwiki